


The Key to Her Heart

by angelus2hot



Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman asks for help from an unlikely source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key to Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Key to Her Heart  
>  **Fandom:** Star-Crossed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Roman/Emery Whitehill  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,065  
>  **Summary:** Roman asks for help from an unlikely source.  
>  **A/N:** written for smallfandomfest fest 19

The second Grayson walked into the room Roman appeared beside him. “I need your help.”

Grayson stared at Roman as if he had suddenly grown two heads. Of all the things he could have been asked this one took the cake. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“No.” A look of confusion crossed Roman’s face. “I don’t understand. Why would I kid about something like this?”

He shook his head in disbelief. He couldn’t believe Roman was asking him of all people for help. With a huge sigh and a grumble beneath his breath about aliens and the one in front of him in particular Grayson gave in. “What do you want?”

Roman wanted to give Grayson fair warning just in case. “It’s about Emery.”

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” His blood ran cold. “Did you hurt her?” He thought it was a valid question especially since no one knew how safe Human and Atrian sex was.

“No.” Roman couldn’t quite keep from snapping. “I didn’t hurt her. It’s got nothing to do with what you’re thinking.”

A sigh of relief swept through Grayson so hard his knees almost buckled. He quickly leaned up against the wall to keep from sinking to the floor. “Okay, so what then do you want my help with?”

“It’s not really help in the conventional sense but more in the area of advice.” Roman couldn’t help but wish that his best friend Drake would have been better help in this department but the only thing he would say was that he needed to let go and have sex with Emery. And if there was one thing Drake knew it was sex but not so much about the romance department.

But Roman didn’t just want to have sex with Emery. At least not only sex. He didn’t want her to think that what they had was only about sex. He wanted more. A lot more than just sex with Emery.

Grayson blinked as he stared open-mouthed at Roman. _Could the Atrian really be that dense?_ “You want my advice on Emery?”

Roman nodded.

“Don’t you think it’s a little....?”

Before Grayson could finish speaking he interrupted. “Believe me I get it. I really do. But you’re the only one I can ask. The only one who knows her.”

He was positive that wasn’t true after all Emery did have a best friend. And then it dawned on him. Roman meant the only guy. He must want dating advice. _This day just kept getting weirder and weirder._ “Couldn’t you ask the other guy you hang around with?”

“Ummm... I did and he...” Roman paused to try and figure out a way to explain but then decided against it. Grayson didn’t need to know the kind of advice Drake gave. “Let’s just say it wasn’t what I was looking for.”

For a split second Grayson had to admit if only to himself to being a little curious but on further thought he figured it was probably something he really didn’t want to know anyway. “So what do you want to know?”

Roman took a deep breath and quickly looked around the room to make sure no one was listening to their conversation. “I want to know how to win Emery.”

“Don’t you know that already? I mean you’re an okay looking guy I guess. Hasn’t there been some Atrian girl that...”

“That’s just it.” Roman couldn’t stop himself from interrupting. “I know Atrian girls not human ones. And Emery is special. I don’t want to hurt her if...”

Grayson’s hand shot up as if pulled by a puppeteer. He really didn’t want to know the details of whatever Roman and Emery were doing. “I don’t need to know.” He took a deep breath and gave a little prayer for strength before he cleared his throat. “Please tell me this isn’t about sex?”

“What? No!” Roman glared at him. “Besides if it was only about sex I would’ve listened to Drake’s advice.”

Grayson shook his head. He had known he really hadn’t wanted to know. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean...”

Roman nodded his head in acceptance of the apology. “What I need to know is how to win her heart?”

Nothing but silence followed his question. Grayson hadn’t thought they were that serious. It had been oddly so much more comforting to him when he thought Roman was only after Emery for sex and that eventually after the newness wore off Roman would go back to one of his own kind. And that would leave him free to once more court Emery and this time they would make it without any interference from the Atrians.

But apparently he had been living in a fool’s paradise, waiting for something that was never going to happen.

“Grayson?”

“You don’t need my help or advice for that.” 

The look of confusion was back on Roman’s face. “Why do you say that?”

Grayson could have been petty. He could have told Roman to give it up that he would never win Emery for the long haul. But Grayson was a better man than that much to his chagrin. “Because you don’t need me to tell you how to win Emery’s heart. You’ve already won it.”

“How do you...”

“How do I know?” Grayson finished the question for him. “She told me.”

Roman’s eyes lit up even as his mouth fell open in shock. He couldn’t believe it. Emery was in love with him. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me.” Grayson took a hasty step back before Roman could think about hugging him. “I didn’t do anything. I’m not the one in love with you.” And without another word Grayson turned and left Roman standing there with a huge grin on his face.

 

 

Less than an hour later Roman, with the huge grin still in place was lying beside Emery in her parents’ shed.

Emery leaned up on her elbow and stared down at him. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look this happy. Did something happen?”

“Not yet.”

Her brow furrowed as a look of confusion began to spread across her face. “What does that mean?”

His grin widened. “You’ll see.” He could tell her that he knew she loved him but he really wanted to hear it from her. So before Roman could say anything else he quickly pulled Emery down into his arms and kissed her lips.


End file.
